Kids And Ticklish Robots Make An Amusing Combination
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Just some fluff between Optimus and Jay, with cuteness and tickles galore! :) Done as a request for Julian Caeg and EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**Julian Caeg and EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Kids And Ticklish Robots Make An Amusing Combination**

Optimus sighed as he saw there was another meeting that night. "Every night, it's a meeting after a rough day," he said softly before seeing his son, Jay, come in, ready for bed and he gently picked him up.

Jay looked up at him. "Daddy? Are you okay?" The teenage boy asked.

"I'm fine, little one," he said, placing a hand down near the boy, who jumped into his hand and held on as his father lifted him up to his bed. Jay turned to face him as he stood by his bed.

"Daddy, I think those people were wrong about what they said," he said to Optimus. "You guys didn't cause anything bad besides the Cybertronian war on this planet. I mean, you guys didn't cause that tsunami in the islands or cause that earthquake that happened a couple months ago."

Optimus looked at his son, who looked back at him resolutely. "Those people are just being mean. Everyone knows you guys have been working hard to keep the peace, especially the former 'Cons," the boy said.

The tall mech smiled. "Thank you, Jay," he said. "At least I know I can count on a few humans to not be upset at my team and I."

"Are you kidding?" Jay asked. "How would I be upset at any of you? You guys saved me from an abusive home, you took me in as your son, you raise me and do your duties as leader. I'd never be upset at you, Dad."

The kind words helped Optimus feel better and he playfully poked his son's stomach, chuckling as the boy giggled at that. "Thank you, son," he said. "Now, you need to get to bed. I have another meeting to attend."

"Aw, Daddy, do you have to?" Jay asked. He didn't tell his father this, but he was having a hard time getting to sleep when Optimus wasn't in the same room. He guessed it was because he felt safer with his father nearby.

The red and blue Autobot nodded. "Yes," He said gently, tucking the boy into bed. "Hopefully, it won't be a long meeting."

Jay settled down. "Goodnight, Daddy," he said softly.

"Goodnight, my little one," Optimus said fondly. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Jay just wasn't able to fall asleep and finally sat up, deciding to go find his father. He knew Optimus would still be in a meeting with the others, but decided he'd be super quiet and he knew he'd go to sleep instantly on his father too. Grabbing his pillow and a blanket, the boy climbed down the human ladder to the floor and headed down the hall, finding the meeting room and quietly going inside. Seeing his father at the head of the meeting table and Prowl was giving his report, Jay moved very quietly and climbed quickly and silently up Optimus' armor.

It was a bit of a climb, but he made it up to Optimus' head and settled down there, unafraid as he curled up on the warm armor to get some sleep, feeling tired as he closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up around him.

Prowl had just finished giving his report to the Cybertronians that were gathered in the meeting room with him. Megatron, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, and Optimus were glad that the report Prowl gave ended on a good note and they turned to hear Optimus' speech when they all saw something that made them freeze.

Optimus, noticing they all froze, looked curious. "What is it?" He asked them.

They were all staring at him and he noticed they were beginning to look worried. "Um, sir, with all due respect, I highly suggest you don't move your head at all," Prowl said, trying hard not to panic and possibly cause himself to have a processor crash.

"You might want to put on your infrared scanners," Ratchet suggested.

Optimus looked confused, but saw Megatron and Ultra Magnus nodding in agreement to what Prowl and Ratchet said. "Optimus, just trust them," Megatron said urgently.

Before anyone could say anything else, a familiar giggle reached Optimus' audio receptors and he moved his head to look up. Jay, who had been giggling in his sleep, felt his father's head move and he jumped a little before feeling himself sliding down gently from Optimus' head and into the armor on his back.

Knowing that he had to be careful, but knowing that his father wouldn't make any sudden moves for fear of hurting him, Jay began carefully squirming around. Optimus froze at this in fear that if he moved even the slightest bit, his son would be hurt. "Son, be careful," he said, feeling him trying to find a way out.

Ratchet was ready in case Jay got stuck, which he was hoping wouldn't happen and he turned on his infrared to keep a careful eye on the young boy, relieved when he saw his leader's son was doing alright for the most part.

Jay continued to squirm around and made it to Optimus' side, remembering there was a part of the leader's armor in his side that he could slip out of, but just as he went to move, he felt his father shaking slightly and heard a muffled laugh. Well, that made the boy pause and then change course, crawling over to Optimus' stomach. "Sorry to interrupt the meeting, Dad," he said in an innocent voice. "I couldn't sleep and was just looking for a comfy place to nap."

Ultra Magnus cocked an eyeridge in amusement. "He said that a bit too innocently," he said, a smile growing on his faceplate.

Megatron also picked up on that and had a feeling his nephew was up to some mischief. "Yes, much too innocently," he said in agreement with the leader of the Wreckers.

Their suspicions were proven barely a second later when Optimus began laughing very hard and it made the other four smile. "Jay just found Optimus' stomach wires," Ratchet said with an amused smile.

That explained why Optimus was squirming in his chair and laughing so hard and they even heard Jay giggling. The medic went over and motioned Optimus to be still as he began removing some of the leader's stomach armor. This revealed the young boy, who was curled up into his father's stomach innocently and had a cute grin that showed off his dimples. "Jay, what are you doing?" Megatron asked him, smiling.

Jay just smiled. "Dad's nice and warm," he said and snuggled closer to Optimus and sneakily tickling him some more, making him laugh again.

Prowl lightly shook his head, but he smiled as he wondered who could really be mad at a young boy who had wanted comfort from his father and was had a streak of playful mischievousness in him.

After all, though he wouldn't say it aloud, kids and ticklish robots did make an amusing combination.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
